Problem: What is the value of ${p}?$ $9 = {p} \div 9$ ${p} = ~$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{number of groups}}= C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}}$ We have $9$ equal groups. When we have ${9}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? ${9}= C{p} \div {9} $ $p$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9 \text{ equal groups}$ ${9} \times {9} = C{81}$ The total is $C{81}$ units. $81$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9 \text{ equal groups}$ ${9} = C{81} \div {9} $ $ C{p} = C{81}$